gratitudefandomcom-20200215-history
Jenelle Doolittle
March 5, 2014 #To Adele, Jeff, and Malinda- for dinner. #To Sammi- for reminding me about the rain. #To Chris A.- for telling me that my emotions are valid and helping me with songs for the musical; we'll have real talk real soon. March 4, 2014 #To Marissa- for your apology; I hope you make good on it. #To Mr. Dunlap, Ms. Gilles, and the Women's Lit girls- for dinner. #To the people at the restaurant- for not getting annoyed at us. March 3, 2014 #To Salvina- for your hug, kiss, and concern. #To Ms. Gilles- for talking with me about the future. #To Alli- for the pick-me-up. March 2, 2014 #To my mom- for watching the Oscars with me. #To the actors who have inspired me- for creating beautiful, stunning, and important art, and sharing it with the world. #To Kelsey- for sending me pictures of prom dresses. March 1, 2014 #To my mom- for our conversation about friends, drama, confidantes, etc. #To everyone who came to IBS (some people in particular)- for your kind words, gifts, support, and respect. #To Gretchen- for driving me to and from Denny's. February 28, 2014 #To Cathy- for your compliment. #To Mrs. Butler- for the rolls and cookies. #To Chris A.- for drooling (amongst other things) over those cookies with me. February 27, 2014 #To Oma and Opa- for the earrings. #To C. Connor- for your speech in the courtyard. #To Kaitlyn- for your boundless enthusiasm. February 26, 2014 #To David v.- for putting up black fabric. #To Pat P.- for loaning us the pew. #To Mandi B.- for making my bed look like it's actually from a hospital, down to the little yellow medicine note. February 25, 2014 #To Audrey B.- for your compliment and for not getting mad at my honesty. #To Matt H.- for getting me Chipotle. #To Chase, Cranston, and Sammi- for the "Classic Riphraph" thing. February 24, 2014 #To Courtney- for doing my dying makeup. #To Allison- for being a good sport about me having to awkwardly breathe down your neck for a long period of time. #To Sammi- for writing me a letter. February 23, 2014 #To Kelly F. and Matt W.- for helping me paint stuff and telling good jokes at the workday. Y'all are good kids and I like you a lot; keep it up. #To Sammi- for your response to my fears. #To Mayia- for reminding me that decimals are a thing. February 22, 2014 #To Sammi- for asking about my race and keeping me up to date on important news. #To Madeline, Emilie, and Chantel- for having awesome, difficult names like me and for being such excellent sports. #To Coach Pia and Coach Chris- for being so supportive and coming out to all the races. February 21, 2014 #To my dad- for telling me to have a lovely day. #To Coach B- for inviting us to the BTCEB event. #To everyone at the SO Basketball Tournament/those plunging- for your dedication, hard work, and compassion. February 20, 2014 #To the Serpans, etc.- for dinner. #To Adele- for asking a question. #To Ronnie- for coming to get me so I wouldn't leave my things behind. February 19, 2014 #To Sammi- for our phone conversation. #To Ms. Sexton, Mr. Ballou, and my mom- for allowing us to rehearse. #To Allison- for having a sense of humor about our scenes while maintaining your dedication to the show; it's impressive and makes our scenes so much less stressful. February 18, 2014 #To Mr. and Mrs. Matley, the big-haired admin lady, and Georgia- for enabling us to rehearse. #To Adele- for being my back rest during the prom speech. #To Savannah- for checking in. February 17, 2014 #To Chris A.- for being at the workday, and for the hug. #To Matt H.- for working on the porch with me. #To Matt W.- for asking how my Valentine's Day was. February 16, 2014 #To Bruce Norris, Oma and Opa, and the Lesher Center- for Clybourne Park. #To my friends- for a wonderful evening. #To Stan the Man and Linda- for the mint and ice cream. February 15, 2014 #To the Mike's Bikes dude- for asking how I like my Fate and telling me your funny "lost in the middle of an artichoke field" story. #To the guy at Babalou's- for always wearing a great big smile. #To the Pearsons- for letting me borrow Monty Python (again). February 14, 2014 #To Sammi- for your love. #To my friends and family- for the valentines. #To the lady outside Barnes and Noble- for wishing us a happy Valentine's Day. February 13, 2014 #To Jacob- for reconnecting. #To Ronnie- for introducing yourself to me and being a bro. #To Adele and Jeff- for taking me to an amazing concert. February 12, 2014 #To Allison- for helping me with the wheels and making tedious work entertaining. #To Matt W.- for our talk during third period today. #To Marina- for being such an understanding and loving person. February 11, 2014 #To all the wonderful PP/SCers who stayed after school today- for working your butts off and making me smile. #To Sammi- for explaining so that I might understand better. #To Connor- for drilling a screw into the sarcophagus. February 10, 2014 #To Bonnie- for singing "Oh, Canada" with me, with perfect timing. #To Gretchen- for taking care of your best friend. And for putting up with my finding you adorable. #To Michaela- for getting the hospital gowns. February 9, 2014 #To my mom- for taking me to the store. #To the cashier- for being nice and efficient. #To Elina and Brian- for our talk about figure skating. February 8, 2014 #To Savannah- for hosting rehearsal at your house. #To Cranston, Joe, Salvina, Taylor, Georgia, and Sammi- for coming to rehearsal. #To Alli- for sending me the 1920s Lang pictures. February 7, 2014 #To my friends and family- for all of your warm wishes and wonderful gestures. #To my mom- for making my meals today as I asked, and for your advice about makeup. #To my Lang class and teacher- for being hilarious and loads of fun. February 6, 2014 #To Arielle- for serenading me with "Sixteen Going On Seventeen." #To Mrs. Herman- for making us cookies. #To Sammi- for understanding where I was coming from and making things right. February 5, 2014 #To the janitor- for rescuing us. #To the janitor- for rescuing us. #To the janitor- for rescuing us. Seriously, thank you. Thank you so, so much. I can't really thank you enough, but I'm giving it my best shot. February 4, 2014 #To Sasha- for giving the MTB team the extra Robotics food. #To Marissa and Courtney- for doing my dying makeup. #To Arielle- for telling me about the day mixup. February 3, 2014 #To Arielle- for making me laugh at myself. #To Oma- for contacting me about the Polar Plunge. #To Aunt Paula- for getting in touch about the play. February 2, 2014 #To the Serpans and Alli- for an extremely entertaining Super Bowl. #To my family- for a lovely day out in the city. #To Mike and Paula- for an enjoyable dinner and conversation. February 1, 2014 #To Pat- for co-founding the Firehouse Arts Center. #To my church community- for always loving me. #To Coach Greg and the 2s- for an awesome ride. January 31, 2014 #To Adele- for the random attack of affection. #To Scott- for showing me your awesome bike light/laser. #To Alli- for lending Arielle your phone in AP Lang, and for being an absolute sweetheart. January 30, 2014 #To Kelsey- for our conversation that got started with the phrase, "Have you tried this? It's actually crack cocaine!" (We're learning to hyperbolize!) #To my mom- for having one of the biggest hearts I've ever encountered. #To Sammi- for keeping me in the loop and letting me try to help. January 29, 2014 #To Sammi- for talking to me about what was bothering you. #To Kelsey- for buying dinner. #To Mayia- for your enthusiasm. January 28, 2014 #To Adele- for the song you sent me. #To Kelsey- for your advice regarding prom. #To the Serpans and my mom- for conversation and dinner. January 27, 2014 #To my mom- for loving me, being one of my best friends, and being open in so many ways. #To the Brown University admissions interviewer- for helping someone to not underestimate herself. #To the Bakers- for opening your house and your home to someone who needs it desperately. January 26, 2014 #To Kelsey- for being a goofball with me during dinner. #To Salvina- for working on IBS with me. #To music- for making chores bearable. January 25, 2014 #To the Hermans and friends- for a wonderful, wonderful evening. #To my mom- for helping me get stuff done this afternoon. #To Coach Greg- for the GU! January 24, 2014 #To Robin Taylor- for sharing your story in such a wonderful way. #To Sammi- for allowing my reason to prevent undesirable consequences. #To Adele- for laughing at John's favorite hobby with me, and for having my back all the time, not just tonight. January 23, 2014 #To Nancy- for getting back to me so quickly. #To Mrs. Herman- for emailing me with exciting information. #To James Roday- for your humor and wit in Psych. January 22, 2014 #To Audrey- for being a pretzel. #To Malinda- for talking about the pretzel whilst the pretzel was under a blanket in order to boost the pretzel's self-esteem. #To Arrogant Worms- for your version of "Happy Birthday," and for helping me to take myself and others less seriously. January 21, 2014 #To Sammi- for everything you told me about being scared and being strong. #To the neighborhood bookclub- for letting me join in on a fascinating and thought-provoking discussion about Tell the Wolves I'm Home. #To Mandi- for your reaction to that awful, homeless book I showed you. January 20, 2014 #To Sammi- for the conversation we had today. #To Jeff- for making me "stressed." #To my mom- for literally rocking around the Christmas tree with me. January 19, 2014 #To the usher at Frozen- for jamming to Let It Go at the end of the movie. You totally rocked it. #To my sister- for joking about hyperboles with me. #To Casey- for sharing with me your NYU experience thus far. January 18, 2014 #To the robotics people- for putting up with the MTB Team. #To Matt- for not hitting the squirrel after I almost hit it. #To Jack London- for teaching me the importance of living. January 17, 2014 #To Stacey- for teaching me how to make paper cranes. #To Zack and Adele- for the nice moment of relaxation after a long week. #To Bill Murray- for his insightful, interesting, and humorous AMA. January 16, 2014 #To the wonderful teachers in my life- for teaching me to love learning. #To Mr. Blandino- for checking in on me. #To the ladies at the Serpan household tonight- for dancing, laughing, and singing with me, and for letting me be completely silly. January 15, 2014 #To the Serpans- for the food, dancing, singing, and laughter. #To Sammi- for getting me out of my own head. #To the Spare the Air organization- for helping to create clear skies, like the beautiful one last night. January 14, 2014 #To the Serpans- for the food and conversation. #To the organist at my church- for playing beautiful music at the same time that I was over at the church. #To Audrey B.- for the beautiful song you wrote and performed for us. January 13, 2014 #To my mom- for picking up Vietnamese. #To Kelsey- for helping to set up Sherlock. #To the universe- for postponing my chem test. January 12, 2014 #To Adele and Bonnie- for your service on the homework battlefield. #To Oma, Kelsey, my mom, and R.W. Kramer- for one magical short day in the city. #To the Book of Mormon cast- for being absolutely incredible and wonderfully talented. January 11, 2014 #To Brian- for helping me with Huck Finn. #To Sammi- for being incredibly brave. #To Bonnie- for turtles and your humor. January 10, 2014 #To my mom- for getting the tickets for Cirque, A Chorus Line, Firehouse, and Book of Mormon. #To Chris A.- for being strong and sharing your wonderful talents with the world. #To C. Connor and the drama community- for cheering, supporting and loving Chris A. and each other, and yelling, "Mr. Mustang!" January 9, 2014 #To Adele- for our thought provoking, reassuring, and reflective conversations. #To music, the Meditation garden, and the stars- for being beautiful and a comfort. #To Laurie Halse Anderson- for coming to talk at my school. January 8, 2014 #To Savannah- for teaching me about black hair. #To everyone who was scared by my spider trap- for making me laugh so hard I cried. #To Bonnie- for SCHPOIDUHS! January 7, 2014 #To Taylor- for dancing like the little bobbing monkey; you made my day. #To Sra. Fernandez- for understanding what it's like to be a serious introvert. #To Nea- for being a hilarious and wonderful big sister to someone I know that looks up to you a lot. January 6, 2014 #To Anna- for your thoughtful gift of a knit ear warmer; I love it and I miss you. #To Mayia- for laughing about pomegranates and being indignant about Mary Poppins with me. #To my AP Lang class/teacher- for being completely, wonderfully mad. January 5, 2014 #To Sammi- for the gift, and for not letting go. #To Adele- for knowing me inside and out, and for helping me to hold on to the most important thing. #To my parents and the Pearsons (including Stewwie)- for the gifts you have given me for mountain biking and beyond, both tangible and intangible. January 4, 2014 #To my dad- for a fantastic last mountain bike ride. #To Jimmy- for all the amazing dinners you've made and have yet to make. #To the rest of that group- for being my best friends, creating laughter, letting me forget, and making me remember. January 3, 2014 #To James Thurber- for "The Secret Life of Walter Mitty." #To Audrey- for running lines and laughing with me until we cried. #To Bonnie, Brian, Elina, and Mayia- for having my back and letting me share in the wonderful worlds of your minds. January 2, 2014 #To Adele- for Imagine Dragons concert tickets!! *smooch* #To my momma- for simultaneously making fun of and fangirling over Classic Doctor Who with me. #To Elina- for the Sherlock link. January 1, 2014 #To Sammi- for your gift and all that it represents. #To the Pearsons- for puzzles, promises, Cirque, beer (of all sorts), bikes, and good company. #To Matt Smith- for "Geronimo!" December 31, 2013 #To the BBC- for Doctor Who, Top Gear, Sherlock, your news, and the many other shows you have created. #To my dad- for being super accomodating with all of the crazy schedule changes we had today, and for making me a delicious French dip in the midst of said craziness. #To Dixie- for not getting sick after eating my chocolate bar. (You're still ridiculous, though.) December 30, 2013 #To the guy at the bike shop in the city- for being quick, a great listener, knowledgeable, humorous, helpful, and insightful. You rock. #To Grandad- for your very nice card to my sister and I that came in the mail today. The part about the tree and electric train made me smile. #To Brian (and the rest of the Procrastination Station)- for letting me just talk for a while today. I am breathing a little easier. December 29, 2013 #To my sister- for blowing my mind with the fact that Romance languages are so named because they're Roman. #To Carol Rifka Brunt and EM Lewis- for the stories you told in Tell the Wolves I'm Home and Infinite Black Suitcase, respectively. #To Scott- for making me laugh, constantly encouraging me, and pointing out that "that's my dad". Grazi.